Hector Black
|image = File:proffessor_hector_black.PNG |imagewidth = 150px |caption = A drawing of Hector Black. |Row 1 title = First Name: |Row 1 info = Hector |Row 2 title = Last Name: |Row 2 info = Black |Row 3 title = Location: |Row 3 info = Madcity, Badlands |Row 4 title = Age: |Row 4 info = 95 |Row 5 title = Appears in generations: |Row 5 info = X, A, B, C, I, II, III. |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Hector Black (also known as Professor Hector Black or simply Proffessor Black) is the dictator of The United Provinces Of The Badlands and the second in place ruler of Atopia. He was born in Base. The fact that he is the supreme leader allows him to have a 100% discount. In other words, he gets anything for free. This would be a provision of the discount act Those who were within the presence of Hector Black were obligated to bow before him and those who greet him were to kiss his big toe or his hand if the person meeting him was an important person. Such things were prescribed by the leader greetings act. Life Early Life Hector Black was born in the Dinokingdom City of Base. He lived in a giant mansion as a child. Adult Life He grew up to be a professor at Base University. He was highly skeptical of Dino Kingdom and would often write books that criticized the government. In fact, he would even make propaganda stating that the country needed to be abolished at some point in the future. Futhermore, he wrote a book known as Megaeconomics. Megaeconomics promoted the idea of a socialist government that has control over every aspect of a person's life. In addition, he stated that the populace did not need to do the "tiresome work" of thinking for themselves and that they were unqualified. He believed that an intellectual elite should deal with issues. Anything from the populace was sophistry to him. He believed that Maenian should not be ruled by Dino Kingdom, so he soon created more literature in which he promoted independence. He created a group known as The Grace of Humanity, which promoted his ideology of Megaeconomics and the idea of Meanianese independence. However, his attempts of a peaceful revolution have failed, so he turned to organize a militia. When his militia was sufficiently large, he staged a coup against the Maenian Dominion of Dinokingdom. However, his attempt failed. The Dino Kingdom armies captured him. However, his followers helped him, and he escaped. Once again, Dino Kingdom captured him, though they decided to banish Hector Black this time. Dino Kingdom deported him to Skeletinia and the Grace of Humanity moved there. He planned to take over the Badlands through false flag attacks and forcing the government to make him supreme leader. It worked, and he became the leader of the United Provinces of the Badlands. Later in his life, he froze himself. Supreme Leader of the Badlands From 35 BSRP / 1265 ACC to 60 BSRP / 1360, Hector Black was the supreme leader of the Badlands and gained several privileges. He was above the law and could declare anything, as the Four Fundamental Canons Hector Black and Relationships Hector Black does not like dating at all. He decided to live by himself for the rest of his life, as he regards relationships to be slavery. However, Hector Black did not ban relationships. Appearances in stories As dictator of the United Provinces of the Badlands, Hector Black plays an important role in the Alphazoidverse series. Hector Black's Office His office includes the following: *A large 10 foot tall desk with a 6 foot tall chair with steps. *A trap door for those he gets displeased with. *Large signs everywhere that say "OBEY!". *A tablet of the basic laws in the Badlands. Quotes "Some people say that I have the blood of millions of people on my hands. I do, but this is not a bad thing. You see, the blood is of the criminals of this land. I am not a murderer, I am an agent of justice. The amount of people I killed does not show how evil I am, but how good I am. Anyone who opposes me opposes justice" "Find every vector of the disease known as 'Democracy' and exterminate them. The Badlands shall be purified" "Dinokingdom will pay dearly for its brutal rule over Maenian.""On anarchy of speech", Megaeconomics, Hector Black "We shall tame the wild spirits of the unguided populace by abolishing the failed experiment known as a republic" "On republics", Megaeconomics, Hector Black "The so-called 'right to free speech' is actually an anarchy in which people could say nasty and absurd things""On anarchy of speech", Megaeconomics, Hector Black Category:People Category:Males Category:Bad Guys Category:Professors Category:Main Characters Category:Badlandians